Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 3
The third episode of ''Reks 10'' Episode (Rena): With that thing? You even don't know how to used it! (Reks): I know!! (Harald): C'mon you two! We need to save those people.. and Reks... (Reks): Yeah? (Harald): Let's go! (Reks): Oh yeah! (Rena): What about me? (Harald): You coming too. A couple of minutes later.. "beep" the Omnitrix III glows, is active again. (Reks): We near... (look at Harald) Grandpa.. (Harald): *Nod* Reks press the dialing button, spin the face dial. And hit the Omnitrix. Suddenly a white flash and a Stone like skin coming out from the Omnitrix. Turning him into.. (Reks): Jaw Breaker! (Harald): Let's go Reks, Rena! They ran to the Park. They see, the giant robot is firing lasers towards cars and people. (Harald): Reks, we counting this on you. (Jaw Breaker): What are you going to do? (Harald): Evacuate this peoples into a safety place. (Jaw Breaker): Okay. Jaw Breaker ran to the robot, preparing his fist. But when the Jaw Breaker try to hit it, it evade fast. The giant robot, fire a laser cannon to Jaw Breaker. Making him flew and landed on a wrecked car. (Jaw Breaker): Ugh! Damn.. how can i fight this thing?? He's to fast. The giant robot, fire laser cannon again. But this time Jaw Breaker manage to avoid the laser using a high jump. (Jaw Breaker): I like.. umm 20 feet! maybe.. Jaw Breaker ran to the robot, preparing his fist again. The robot avoid again. Jaw Breaker quickly jump to the giant robot and kick him with a somersault. (Jaw Breaker): Alright! After he landed on ground, he quickly ran again and kick the robot. (Jaw Breaker): Haha! This like playing pinball! Jaw Breaker kick it hard, the robot flew high. Jaw Breaker jump high and hit it with a somersault again. The robot crashed the ground. (Jaw Breaker): Looks like i win, Giant Robot thingy..!! "beep"beep" A red flash coming from his chest. (Reks): Okay, now have to find Grandpa and Rena. later.. (Reks): Grandpa! (Grandpa): Reks! Are you okay? Reks: Yeah. I have fun playing pinball with the giant robot. (Grandpa): Pinball? (Reks): Anyways.. Let's eat that marshmallow you talking. We didn't get a chance to eat it right? Meanwhile.. Vilgax.. (Vilgax): What do you say!? The Div 01 is destroy? (Vilgax's Underlings): Yes sir! There's an kid name Reks Nickfury with the Omnitrix III in his hand. He destroy the Div 01. (Vilgax): Reks Nickfury.... bring him to me!! Tomorrow Morning... (Harald): Where's Reks? (Rena): He say his fishing in the river. Harald goes to the river, he find Reks transfrom again. (Echo Echo): Oh, hello Grandpa! I just fishing in the river and you showed up! (Harald): How many fish have you got? (Echo Echo): Umm, 5. Echo Echo creates clone in the side of the river, continue with a ultrasonic scream. The fishes jump out of the water. (Echo Echo): Get them! The Echo Echos, get all the fishes that jump out. "beep"beep" A red flash came from his chest. (Reks): 10. Harald: What 10? (Reks): Fishes i got. (Harald): C'mon.. let's head back to the RV, we going to Mount Rushmore. (Reks): Alright!!!! Someone with an armor came from the bushes. (???): So that's Reks Nickfury, i need to bring him to Vilgax.. The End of 'Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 3' Category:Episodes Category:Reks 10 Category:Reks 10 Episodes